1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to systems for protecting the electrical systems of vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art A preliminary patentability search in class 307, subclass 10BP disclosed the following patents: Heine, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,152,259; Von Brimer, 3,395,288; Higgs, 4,176,284: Hansen, 4,209,816; Shuster, 4,218,717; Miller, 4,473,815; and Issa, 4,553,127. None of the above patents disclose or suggust the present invention.